Beatrix
}} Beatrix is the daughter of the King of the White Dragon and the betrothed of Shamino Some time in the Age of Darkness, Shamino and Beatrix met and fell in love with one another. The then young man vowed to wed her and this proposal was looked upon with kindness by Beatrix's father, who gave the couple his blessings. It was likely due to this engagement that Shamino became ruler of one of the eight castles of ancient Sosaria, ruling the Lands of Danger and Despair jointly with the King of the White Dragon.According to the Book of Lore, at the time that Shamino met Lord British, he was a modest ranger and woodcutter, implying that he had not yet ascended to kingship - Garriott, Richard et al. The Book of Lore. Ultima V. Origin Systems, Inc: 1988. Pages 1-2. The couple never wed. Shamino left the Lands of Danger and Despair to meet with Lord British in his lands and to seek his advice, and never returned to Beatrix.King of the White Dragon. Journal of the King of the White Dragon (in-game). Ultima VII Part Two. It is assumed that the cataclysmic changes that beset the world of Sosaria after the Stranger's defeat of Mondain barred Shamino's sojourn home, having rent the kingdoms of Sosaria into separate worlds. After the rending of Sosaria the goblin tribes grew bolder and more belligerent, and Beatrix, her father, and their people lived in constant fear of a coming siege. Broken with grief over Shamino's seeming abandonment, Beatrix eventually died of a broken heart. Goblins eventually did attack the castle where her body lay, raiding her coffin. Her spirit remained on this plane, lingering over the remains of the abandoned castle by force of her sheer anger. Eventually, driven mad with grief over Beatrix's death, and ever fearful of the looming goblins, the King of the White Dragon turned against his own subjects, inviting them all to a grand banquet for the Solstice Festival where he had them all slowly tortured to death within his castle. After all of his people lay dead, he flung himself from the tower of his castle. In Ultima VII Part Two Shamino accompanied the Avatar to Serpent Isle, where he slowly discovered the truth of what had befallen his kingdom through the tales of gleeman and bards. He eventually came upon the ruins of his former castle, where Beatrix's ghost, full of rage, confronted him over his seeming betrayal and attacked him. Lore Trivia * After the initial encounter with Beatrix in Ultima VII Part Two, should Shamino ever be injured near to death over the course of the game, Beatrix will reappear and intervene, restoring him to health and forgiving his abandonment. After doing so, she will gift him with a book of love sonnets which she wrote for him and then depart for the void. This book is Shamino's "personal item" which can be used by a Hound of Doskar to track him when he is possessed. References Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two